Round 42
by Inverse Particle
Summary: Pseudo-sequel to Game Time! One-Shot! PWP, Smut, AU, OOC, etc. Sora and Riku place a few bets on a few video games. Riku loses. Seme!Sora x uke!Riku


**IP here. I've been in a weird malaise. Forgive my lack of updates for, well, pretty much anything. 2015 is going to be different. I swear!**

**A close friend of mine figured out I wrote "Game Time" and confronted me about it. Awkward would be an understatement. So here's a sequel. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The cable box clock glowed a bright "10:28 PM."

"Well, that's that. 2 to 1, _Riku,_" rasped Sora, his voice husky – lower octaves, more hunger. He turned his attention to the white haired boy sitting to his right.

Sora had always plays at his best when "their game" is on the line.

Riku, the younger boy, pouted and put down his controller, mumbling to himself about how _Smash Bros._ is supposed to be played with items and people who take it too seriously were – well, jerks.

The brown haired teen was smirking; the tv screen behind him was glowing – Link holding his Master Sword up high with a golden 1st place at his name. Sora closed the distance between his lips and Riku's left ear – "_you lost the bet. Now we get to play the game."_

Riku swallowed hard. The white haired boy could only flush and frown at his own folly. He turned to his left, teal eyes meeting hungry, starving, cobalt orbs. Riku hated the way his best friend stared at him.

Riku cast his gaze in another direction as he began to chew on his lower lip – cheeks getting hot under Sora's smoldering stare.

"O-okay, we can play **the **g-game now," responded Riku, his voice hesitant and defeated.

Sora grinned. The brunette turned off the _Wii U_, the tv, shut off the lights, and locked Riku's bedroom door. The room was just barely lit from the dim glow of the lamp on the white haired boy's bedside nightstand.

The white haired boy could only continue to sit on his heels as he nervously played at the hem of his blue plaid pajama shirt. Riku's attention darted upwards as the older brunette gently grabbed his left hand, helping the boy up and leading him towards the bed.

Sora's free hand slid underneath the elastic of Riku's pajamas, his warm hands cupping the boy's smooth behind – the white haired boy had already lost his underwear rights to the older boy in an earlier bet.

Riku always did his best to try to avoid eye contact with the brunette during "Sora's game."

Both boys were now sitting on Riku's bed – the thick comforter blanket astray. Sora's hands smoothed over the pale teen; Riku wasn't sure when his pajama pants were removed or when Sora had unbuttoned his top.

Riku gasped as he felt the brunette's warm hand wrap tightly around his length. He stifled a moan with a bite of his knuckle as he felt Sora squeeze and stroke. The white haired teen frowned at his own reactions – his parents were asleep just down the hall.

Sora chuckled, nuzzling his his face into the smaller boy's nape.

"Fuck, Riku, you're just too damn cute, I swear~" growled Sora, removing his face from the boy's neck.

Riku _didn't _hate this game. It's just, if he didn't play the game with Sora, Sora would stop coming over to play.

The brunette began to stroke with more fervor. Riku loosed quick, labored, gasps.

With his free hand, Sora cupped the boy's face, sliding his thumb into slick, sticky cavern of Riku's mouth. He could feel the boy's blush against his palm. Using his index finger, he gently pinched the boy's tongue, pulling the slick organ out of Riku's mouth.

Sora was utterly lost at the sight before him – the lithe supple form, the flushed cheeks, the sweat-stuck white locks, the glazed teal eyes, the strands of drool slowly ebbing down the boy's mouth and cheeks – and those hushed gasps and moans. Fuck.

Sora moved in, seeking to close the gap between their lips but was met with a shake of a "no" from Riku's head. The brunette sucked his teeth at the rejection. Stupid "rules." Sora tightened his grip on the boy's throbbing member and began to stroke even harder and faster.

The brunette relinquished his grip on Riku's tongue, focusing his attention to the white haired boy's trembling. Riku was threw his head back in passion, feeling his climax building at the base of his erection.

"Are you going to cum?" teasingly asked Sora. Riku could only cover his face with his arms and nod shamefully. The brunette's strokes slowed to a halt.

"And what did I win from last weekend's game?" mirthfully questioned Sora, gazing at the flustered and wanton look on Riku's face.

The white haired boy's eyes widened and his already pink face dyed an deeper crimson.

"I-I h-have to let you k-k-k-kiss me if I want to cum" nervously responded the nude boy. Sora responded with a silent, coy smirk and a cock of his eyebrow.

"...a-and you can u-use t-tongue," finished the white haired boy, swallowing at the end of his sentence.

Sora tenderly patted his best friend on the head.

"Good boy," crooned Sora.

The brunette tilted Riku back into his arms, hungrily darting his tongue into the boy's mouth. Sora grinned into the kiss as he felt the younger boy bucking his hips into his loosed hand. Riku never tongued back. Always afraid to tongue back.

Riku loved kissing. He just didn't want Sora to know – it would give the brunette more leverage in their games. The white haired boy knows that the brunette has a girlfriend he gets to kiss all the time. Riku only gets to kiss Sora whenever they play their games.

Riku's face was on fire – his heart started to pound and his thoughts became cloudy whenever Sora stuck his tongue in his mouth. The white haired boy didn't know how to process the feeling. Ever since the first time, he's always been cautious to let his friend repeat the sensation. And of course, Sora, noted all of these cute details.

And of course, Sora, has to get his fill. Sora felt the boy stiffen, Riku's load slowly oozing down his still pumping hand – their kiss never broken.

Sora broke their mouth-to-mouth contact, still stroking every thick ribbon of seed out of the boy. The brunette drooled a thick strand of saliva into the boy's gasping mouth – he wanted his best friend to remember his taste. Riku swallowed down.

Riku's eyes widened, feeling wet, warm fingers circling his hole. Using the white haired boy's seed and his own saliva, Sora began to prod and massage Riku's taut entrance.

"W-wait, I j-just ca-," began to squeak Riku, only to be cut off as he felt Sora's long finger slide slowly inside. Every time he felt a knuckle stretch his ring of muscle, the less and less sense his thoughts began to make. Sora smirked at the sight; the smaller boy was twitching and trembling with his gorgeous teal eyes rolling into the back of his head.

The brunette stood up violently, throwing the exhausted boy into the bed.

He quickly pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees. Riku's eyes widened at the sight of Sora's rigid member standing at full attention. It's always so big when he sees it. It was as thick as his wrist.

Using his cum slicked hand, Sora began to stroke his member, lubricating the tip.

Riku swallowed hard, this was the most heart-racing part of the game.

The brunette leaned forward, whispering into Riku's ear – "_just the tip, right?"_

The white haired boy nodded slowly, lying back and spreading his legs for his best friend. Riku began to get hot, as if feeling his cool sweat against his rising temperature for the first time. He looked away from Sora's approaching form, feeling his best friend's weight on the bed and his hands on his thighs.

"Hey, look at me, it's part of the rules, remember?" commanded the brunette.

Startled, the white haired boy looked up at the older teen, eyes locking.

"Repeat the speech to me, Riku," growled Sora, as he pressed the tip of his throbbing cock against the hot slick entrance to Riku's trembling body. Sora never got tired of hearing this part.

"P-please, s-stick the tip of your, your, your- hnnngh" started the white haired boy as he gazed at the mushroom tip slowly push into him. Drool began to spill at the corner of his lips.

"_**Cock,**_" growled Sora. The brunette began to carefully stroke himself, expertly allowing his thick glans to remain inside of the boy's slick orifice.

"Please stick the tip of your c-cock inside of my, my- ah aaaah"

"_**Boy pussy**_," again, growled Sora.

"Please stick the tip of your cock inside of my boy pussy and use me to g-get o-off," finished Riku – his face absolutely burning from the vulgarity.

Sora kissed the boy tenderly on the lips – Riku's brain was officially melting out of his ears.

"Ha- hu- w-wait!" exclaimed Riku, his small hands pressing desperately against Sora's hard chest.

"N-no k-kissing during your turn! P-please, i-it makes me feel all weird inside, S-Sora," mumbled the white haired boy.

The brunette loosed a sigh and stopped stroking his member.

Before Riku could question his best friend's action, he felt Sora's thick, full, heated member slide all the way inside of him.

The white haired boy loosed a silent gasp, his body began to tremble. With every passing second he could feel Sora's heartbeat through the dull throbbing of the cock inside of him.

Sora wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him up so they were seated, staring into each other's faces.

"B-b-but I though- hnnngh, j-j-uuuuuust, agh, th-the tip!" groaned the younger boy as he felt the older boy thrust upwards inside of him, slow and strong.

The brunette was completely ignoring the boy's words, happily feeding himself on behalf of his gullible best friend's body. Sora could only gently hush his friend.

"T-this i-is s-s-sex n-n-now, right?" questioned the smaller boy, completely losing himself to the dull throb of Sora's member against his prostate. Each thrust was long and forceful.

"Look at me," commanded Sora, disregarding the boy's question – never breaking his slow thrusting pace.

With lust glazed eyes, Riku turned his face to Sora's only to be met with a hungry kiss. He was limp in the older boy's arms, allowing his mouth to be completely invaded by the brunette's tongue.

Slow, long, thrusts. The sound of wet tongues meeting and leaving. Grunts, groans, and moans.

The brunette broke their liplock.

"I'm going to cum inside you," grunted Sora. A statement, not a question.

Riku weakly nodded. His lips still tingling, eager to meet their match again.

"C-can you kiss me while you, you…" pleaded Riku, shying away from saying "cum inside me."

Sora could only smirk. He kissed the boy on the forehead, both of his pink, cherubic cheeks, and planted one final peck on the tip of the boy's nose.

"You're too fucking cute, you know that?" grinned Sora, capturing Riku's lips during the white haired boy's pout.

The dull throb inside of Riku was replaced by hard pulsating and the feeling of warmth. The older boy's powerful thrusts slowed to a halt.

Sora put his full weight into his forehead, pressing it against Riku's. Both boys panting and chuckling.

The cable box clock glowed a bright "2:49 AM."

"So, another round?" panted Sora, out of breath. Riku blushed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R! **

Please, do not hesitate to PM me about ANY STORY IDEAS OR PROMPTS YOU'D LIKE ME TO TACKLE!


End file.
